Merek Black
Name: Merek Black * Affiliation: Independents * Faction: Sith Order - Apprentice * Race: Human * Division: Warriors * Gender: Male * Age: 22 * Height: 5’ 10” * Weight: 172 pounds RP Prefs: I like role play which revolves around romance, the Sith, the Force, and also many other aspects of the Star Wars Universe. He is a character that does a lot of research and technical work, and I like the mechanical RP that comes with that, be it from the discussion of any tech to other sciences. I also follow the ICA=ICC. QUIRKS - New to the Galaxy. - Seeking the Past. - Likes Coffee. - Dark Sider RP Points: Sith Apprentice that is seeking a new Master, and also secrets of the Force. Independent mercenary that takes work as a bounty hunter sometimes. Often can be found anyplace that serves Kaf and also likes to visit shops or businesses that work with science and technology. Languages: Basic, Binary, and Huttese Background Merek Black was born to two parents of unidentified history around the time of the Battle of Yavin, though it is obvious he is at least human, or mostly so. He was kidnapped by a woman named Keema who was a Dathomiri that had a daughter named Meeka. He was raised to train alongside with the woman's daughter and was taught in the ways of the Dark Side. While he was often sheltered, his Master would seek out knowledge and after Palpatine was defeated, and some time after, came back with knowledge of the Sith. It is unknown where she received the Holocron that taught her their ways, but it was what was used from then on to train him. He was to become an alchemist, and to remember the lore of the Sith. He learned the planet he had been on at this time was called Farrfin. He eventually came to find a woman he loved named Rose, a soft spoken Farghul that was adopted to a noble family on Alderaan, but came back to her home as a diplomat which she often dreamed of being. Their romance continued on, and the two were engaged eventually, though it was a quiet affair, especially as she was not into politics as much as she would have liked. There were plans to adopt, and to live on happily. However, it was found by his Master who had wanted to wed him to her daughter, that he was with this woman, and as such, she conspired behind the scenes, still not known to Merek, to have the woman sent to a diplomatic mission for which she was quite excited, having always wanted to do something that had meaning. It is unknown quite what happened, but the Republic and Empire met for a discussion, and in the midst of this all, Rose had been taken hostage. Whether it was through the acts of one side or the other that it happened, she passed away when she was caught up in it all. Merek had been there when it happened, but was unable to do anything to assist her, and rather than coming back to his Master, he went on to travel, feeling that his Master, through the Force, had some part in all that happened. In addition, what she hadn't expected for, was the knowledge that the Sith came back to be known to him through the meeting that he was at, and as such knew that she had been keeping much from him. From then on, he had decided to face the galaxy on his own and find out more about the Sith Order, and perhaps a way to bring back his love. Category:Characters